The primary focus of our training program continues to be to provide intensive and interdisciplinary basic science research training for a minimal period of two years for qualified individuals who are committed to pursuing a career in academic surgery. The purpose of this training program is to provide these trainees with the basic science research skills necessary to become independent investigators in areas of gastrointestinal (Gl) endocrinology, inflammation and cancer when they assume faculty positions. In addition we are adding a new focus area on Gl epidemiology/outcomes research which is assuming a greater importance for future translational investigators. The training faculty is composed of both basic scientists and academic surgeons who are collegial, collaborative and multidisciplinary; each faculty preceptor is a recognized expert in his or her field and has a long record of research productivity in the training of young investigators from the United States and abroad. The diversity of our training program is further enhanced by the inclusion of junior investigators who will act as co-preceptors and further assist in the mentorship of our trainees. The breadth and depth of the research techniques available in the laboratories of the various faculty members allow the trainees to become familiar with and adept at the application of state-of-the-art techniques for the comprehensive study of Gl diseases. All of our trainees are mentored within the context of a multidisciplinary team comprised of clinician-scientists and basic science mentors. The diversity of the experience depends on the needs of the trainees and his or her research interest. In addition to an intensive research experience, the trainee also participates in formal courses in molecular biology, radiation safety and scientific ethics. New courses will be added in epidemiology, outcomes research and translational research. Furthermore, the trainees participate in regularly scheduled departmental seminars and lectures which include a basic science lecture, departmental Grand Rounds and seminars presented by other departments or centers. All of our trainees are required to complete coursework for a Master of Medical Science (MMS) degree, with some of our trainees going on to complete PhD requirements. The Gl research training program in the Department of Surgery at the University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston has a greater than 35 year history of training surgeons in clinical and basic science investigation. We have demonstrated a strong record of research productivity and have provided a nurturing academic environment for these trainees. Our training program is specifically designed to focus on the research training of academic surgeons so that they will be prepared to become independent scientists and incorporate the new and state-of-the-art techniques learned during their training period into a successful academic career.